1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic control system and more particularly, to a beacon-based traffic control system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional traffic control system uses a GPS (Global Positioning System) to provide positioning service, a GPS auto track (the so-called GPS black box) to store multiple global positioning data or to help satellite navigation. Other on-board electronic devices such as LCD, multimedia system, and etc. may be used to provide electronic map, electronic paths, stock information, . . . and other services.
However, a GPS may be blocked and unable to receive satellite signal when the car is moving under an overhead bridge, in a tunnel, or within a high-rise building intensive area. In this case, it will be difficult to accurately calculate the location of the car, and the other devices of the car based on the GPS, for example, the navigation system will be unable to function. Therefore, the devices of the car based on the GPS can keep functioning only after the car has moved away from the blocked area and received the satellite signal again.